There is a growing trend towards a cashless society where payments for goods and services takes place without the exchange of cash. Instead, payment occurs by initiating a transfer from one bank account to another via electronic means. For the most part cashless payments are effected by means of credit or debit cards that bear a magnetic stripe encoded with information that can be read by a card reader at the point-of-sale in order to complete a payment transaction. Increasingly, there is a trend towards contactless payment systems as exemplified by Apple Pay where a Near-Field Communication (NFC) device communicates with a mobile phone to facilitate payment. However, in the latter system specialized equipment is required in the form of NFC readers for the system to operate.